Lantern Legacy
Ash Ketchum is chosen by the Green Lantern Corp for his will, Kevin Levin has been chosen by the Sinestro Corp for his fear, Odette has been chosen by the Star Sapphire Corp for her love, Shredder has been chosen by the Orange Lantern Corp for his greed, Shaggy Rogers has been chosen by the Blue Lantern Corp for his hope, Drake Simmons has been chosen by Red Lantern Corp for his rage and Maddie Fenton has been chosen by the Indigo Tribe for her compassion, in a side of good and evil, something has chosen them for a reason. Characters: *Ash Ketchum/Pokéman (Matthew Broderick) - was revealed to be the guide leading his life, while his avatar was used to fool the world *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - discovers Kevin had become a Yellow Lantern and teams up with the Turtles and Ash when both Man-Dragon and Shredder have Red and Orange Lantern rings *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Green Lantern Corps: **Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) - chosen by the Green Lantern Corp for his Will when One of the Lanterns was killed by Mordax, near the end, he was exposed by Ben as an avatar used to decieve the minds of youth, leading him to find the real Ash **Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) **Guy Gardner (Diedrich Bader) - doesn't like the idea of Ash being on the team **John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) - sometimes tense with Ash for his recklessness of being very best, but usually compliments **Kilowog (Brad Garrett) **Katma Tui (Rosario Dawson) **Arisia (Charlet Chung) **Salakk (Paul St. Peter) **Ch'p (Frank Welker) *Star Sapphire Corp: **Odette (Laura Bailey) - chosen by the Star Sapphire Corp for her Love when she finds one in Rothbart's chest. **Carol Ferris (Olivia d'Abo) - a reformed supervillain who wanted to make things right with Hal. **Zamarons *Blue Lantern Corp: **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - chosen by the Blue Lantern Corp for his Hope when he had hope for Velma to win the Lottery. **Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) - helps Shaggy on how to be brave and overcome his cowardice *Indigo Tribe: **Maddie Fenton (Kath Saucie) - chosen by the Indigo Tribe for her Compassion when she wanted to make things right with Danny. **Indigo-1 (Cree Summer) *Ninja Turtles: team up with Ben and Ash when Kevin, Man-Dragon and Shredder have Yellow, Orange and Red Lantern rings **Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) **Raphael (Greg Abbey) **Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Donatello (Sam Riegel) *Pikachu - follows Ash when a Green Lantern ring takes him to Oa *Misty (Michelle Knotz) *Brock (Bill Rogers) *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - follows Shaggy to the Blue Planet when a Blue Lantern ring takes him there **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Derek (Yuri Lowenthal) *Queen Uberta (Jennifer Miller) *Lord Rogers (Joseph Medrano) *Bridget (Catherine Lavine) *Chamberlain (Brian Nissen) *Jean-Bob (Clayton James) *Speed (Doug Stone) *Puffin (Gardner Jass) *Princess Alise (Jayden Isabel) *Lucas (Grant Durazzo) *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) *Sam Manson (Grey Griffin) *Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Mordax (Gary Sturgis) - the main antagonist, a killer of Lanterns who serves the D'Bryssians goal is to claim the universe for Maug. *Sinestro Corps: **Sinestro (Ted Levine) - helps Kevin with his plan of to cause a shroud of agony to the Lanterns power. **Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - chosen by Sinestro to join his new Sinestro Corps to bring fear in the galaxy. *Red Lantern Corps: **Atrocitus (Keith Ferguson) **Drake Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - gets picked by the Red Lantern Ring for his rage, but goes after Kevin for allowing stupidity to rule the minds of youth. *Orange Lantern Corps: **Larfleeze (Danny Mann) **Ch'Rell/Shredder (Scottie Ray) - gets chosen by the Orange Lantern Corp for his avarice, but ends up becoming a servant of Larfleeze. Suspects: *Hector Hammond (Tony Scheloob) - Reason: His knowledge of the lanterns. *Dr. Anton Arcane (Daran Norris) - Reason: His past with Larfleeze. *Amanda Waller (Candice Putton) - Reason: Her causing the Time distruption when she stole Iris West's identity. *??? (???) - Reason: ??? *??? (???) - Reason: ??? *??? (???) - Reason: ??? Culprit: *???/??? (???) - Reason: ??? Aliens used: ??? Plot: Quotes: *Ash: (after succeeding in his first mission) So, you gonna give me a "you did good speech"? *John Stewart: (angrily) Yep, (kindly) well at least you have better conscience (after realizing what John said, Ash smiles) - *Ben: (remorsefully) Well Gwen was very convincing and the Pokeman was kind of.... *Shaggy: no offense you did stupidity fell for that ugly girlfriend. *Ben: How can I? I .....She was very convincing! *Ash: (out of character) I was destined to be a master, I am ... (Ben realizes something, causing him to use a Rift stone on him) Uh, what are you doing? (Ben then notices the year on Ash's picture) Hey!, what gives? *Misty: (angrily) Hey, leave him alone! *Brock: What are you doing? *Ben: You may think this is Ash, but that was him 20 years ago (uses the stone to expose him as an avatar, which destroys the Avatar, shocking everyone) *Misty: (shocked) It's not Ash? *Velma: Ben's right, and since that's not Ash, that means you've been decieved and those incompetant morons went after Ash for nothing, which leaves the Pokeman as ....The real one (removes a Game Spider from Pokeman, resulting in restoring memories) *Pokeman: (confused) Huh?, what where am I? *Ben: You've been used by the same person who betrayed me.....Kevin Levin to kill his brother like the coward he really was. Gallery: Avarice shredder by tragould-d5owqd5.jpg|Shredder as Orange Lantern Compassion maddie fenton by tragould-d5owsfs.jpg|Maddie as Indigo Lantern Hope shaggy by tragould-d5owtkr.jpg|Shaggy as Blue Lantern Fear kevin by tragould-d5owt4r.jpg|Kevin as Yellow Lantern Love odette by tragould-d5owr2j.jpg|Odette as Star Sapphire Will ash ketchum by tragould-d5owpve.jpg|Ash as Green Lantern Rage man dragon by tragould-d5owroq.jpg|Man-Dragon as Red Lantern Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Films Category:Crossover